Arena
by Mastermind416
Summary: A new, unique series in which there is constant action, occasional references, and a tournament dedicated to great battles. There will be one battle per installment, and let me know who you want to see next in the reviews or by PM.


**Hey guys! If you don't know, I always have an interest in action scenes and the rising action taking place before the actual battle. So I've devised myself a little thing to help improve my actions scenes as well as sate my need to write them XD. This makes me_ extremely _happy to be able to do, so without further a-do, arena part one.**

**Arena**

A strong, buff man came out onto the grass covered field they had decided to be the site of the Arena. Crowds were lining up at the small fence lining the area and some people were even hopping over it on the other side. The arena was the exact measurements of a football field, with wood bleachers lining the sides of it, filled to the brim with excited on-lookers.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the jaw dropping, fist popping, bend attacking spectacle known as, BATTLES OF THE GREATS! In this series of stories, I will be pitting man against man, woman against woman, and man against woman in a series of battles that will finally boil down to a final champion.

The matches will start out with eight battles, then lessen to four, taken to two, and finally will be boiled down to the GRAND FINALE! Remember to tell me in reviews or PM me what battles you will want to see next.

IN THIS CORNER! Hailing from the Nation of Fire! Former prince of the war-nation that tried to take over the world. You know him! You _hopefully_ love him! Introducing!

ZUKO!"

Zuko came out from behind a red curtain with the Fire Nation symbol on it, given a response of mixed yays and boos from the audience. He smiled.

"And in this corner! The sexy female warrior coming all the way from Kyoshi! Her knowledge of non-bending attacks will certainly leave this battle sizzling even without fire!

SUKI!"

Suki came out of a curtain colored olive green, to the dog whistles and applause of the surrounding crowd. She stood proud, waving to the people and waving happily. She had gone through much worse trauma than this, but the battle was another story.

"You know the rules! No killing, no bleeding, no cheap shots, no biting, no cursing, no stepping on peoples toes, and certainly no help from others! Walk to your side of the court!"

Zuko walked to one side, and Suki the other. Each were looking at each other with a scowl, they had known each other for a while, and knew each other's weaknesses and strengths.

"Are you prepared for the coming battle?"

Each nodded to the other.

"Than without further a-do, I hear-by! Oh, wait. ONE MORE RULE! I take away the part about no blood. Pain is a part of the battle. NOW! BEGIN!"

Zuko was the first to strike, firing a basic fire-ball at her left shoulder. Suki moved to the side and sped towards her enemy. Zuko once again sent a fireball soaring towards her, only to be blocked once again.

Zuko knew this wasn't working, and decided to make a more direct approach. But wasn't that her specialty? She can't bend, so she must have mastered hand-to-hand. So what if-?

Zuko didn't get to answer his own question, he had yet to take into account the fact that Suki was still sprinting towards him.

Zuko noticed her, but when he did it was too late, Suki dropped down on the floor, sliding towards him with even more speed than before. She swept across his legs and sent him flying face first onto the floor. Then, with the momentum she had left from the attack, causally stood back up and fanned herself.

"Well Zuko, looks like you're losing your charm." she said giggling.

Zuko scowled back at her and stood back up on his feet. He turned to look back at her and noticed her fan out.

"I'll never get close to her with that thing, better use ranged attacks" he thought to himself.

Zuko started walking backwards, readying a fireball in his hands behind his back. Suki didn't notice the flaming ball behind him, and began walking towards him, swaying her hips seductively, using her charm and good looks to put his guard down.

Zuko ignored the attempt and continued walking backwards. When his back hit the wall, he realized he had miscalculated, big time.

Suki laughed at his stupidity, then suddenly changed moods. She immediately stood in a ready position with her fan. Then she sprinted towards him once more.

Zuko was ready this time, looking her in the eyes and taking the hidden fireball from behind his back. This time Suki was taken by surprise, and the ball of fire sailed through the air and connected with her stomach.

The heat and pain was extreme, and the blast sent her flying on her face in the other direction. Zuko relished in his surprised attack's success. Walking up to her he said "What's wrong? Losing _your_ charm Suki?" he laughed.

Suki was enraged, grabbing the grass under her hand and tearing it from the roots. She then got up to her knees, onto her feet, and secretly readied the blades hidden under her sleeves.

"Well well, looks like the little princess is ready to fight after all. Well then, let's see how she ends up after I'm done with-"

With a flash Suki turned and send the blades flying at his feet, making him stagger and with a scream of pain, take a knee and examine the wound.

Suki took out her fan and began to cool herself.

"You. Little. Bitch! Hey, ref person, is this even legal?"

"Why don't you ask the girl with the blade to your neck?"

Turning, Zuko saw that Suki had taken the fan and placed it millimeters from his neck, slicing an unnoticeable cut that only drew a trickle of blood.

Suki smiled "I win."

**Hey! thanks for reading and sorry it's so short, I meant for it to be longer but I _really_ wanted to get this out for review. If you like it, then I ask you please review and if you feel necessary alert & favorite. Again, thanks for reading, hope liked it!**


End file.
